Happy Birthday Boss
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Please accept my apologies and read it...


Sorry guys for so many things... but first for not updating TUM BIN... guys I am on complete bed rest from last one and half week not able to seat and type... so please accept my apologies...

Today I am posting this OS which was half written by me few weeks back... Today with much efforts I complicated it... I know its not good... and with full of mistakes but please bear me...

It's a period of 1999... Stolen Dynamite episode which was a debue episode of Abhijeet sir... was aired on 21st July 1999... yes on Abhijeet sirs birthday...

in this story I show Abhijeet sirs entry but with different way... also I change his angry youngman character a bit...

Please tell me hows the OS...

Thanks in advance..

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOSS**

ACP sighs as he steps out of his Cabin and allow himself a small smile. It was rare to have case end as cleanly and happily as this one had….. Today they solve a case of a kidnapped girl and they safely landed her to his father's house….

As he is standing at the Cabin door, he allows himself a moment to lean over the door and watch his team. Once again, they make him feel proud and show everyone why they were the best team…... They had worked for 48 hours straight, no breaks, they had barely even napped over the last two days, working tirelessly, chasing down every lead that came their way no matter how small…. Now all that left to do is the paperwork; the part of the job that every officer hates….. He watches all team members are leaving one by one after declaring their plans for rest of the evening… Its Jayant who leaves first… with a comment that his son will be happy to see his dad back so early from work… He is going to have fun with family tonight… Followed by Freddy as he already planned a dinner date with his wife…. Then Sudhakar take the opportunity to good bye Daya saying his brother and he will move for a movie tonight… Asha who is going to have a girls night out left with Sudhakar…..

The last person left in bureau is Daya….. who seats on his desk and starts working on one of the file….. ACP knows the painful past of Orphan Daya….. But he is surprised that today he has no plan to meet Abhijeet which he use to do from last 2 years…

He moves towards Daya's desk…. Daya realized someone's presence at back side and he turn…. Bit surprised after seeing ACP standing there…..

Daya in surprised tone: Sir aap yaha…. (he realized his mistake of choosing wrong words) I mean hume laga aap chale gaye ho issi liye sab jan ghar chale gaye hai… aap ke cabin ke lights off they na…. hume laga aap aapni family ke sath time spend karne chale gaye….

ACP smiles: its ok Daya maine hi toh tum sab ko kaha tha ki aaj ka aage ka time off hai karke….. mai pehele record room me tha….. kuch purane case ke files dekhane the… oe fir Cabin ke door ke pass ruk gaya tha….. kuch kam tha….

Daya nodded as he knows ACP's cabin door is a place which is least visible from main bureau…. And if lights are close no one will get any idea that someone is standing there….

ACP after looking at Daya: chalo Daya muse ghar chod do or fir tum bhi ghar chale jana…..

Daya denied: nahi sir aap chale jayiye mai kuch kam khatam kar leta hue…..

ACP in bossy tone: Daya mai niche wait kar raha hue…..

Now Daya did not have any option rather than moving with him…

ACP standing near to car looks at Daya who is coming from stairs…. Looking so pale… he seriously needs some peaceful sleep…

Daya come to Car and occupy driving seat where ACP takes passenger seat…. The road is almost empty…. It will be fun for Daya to drive on maximum speed on such a road….. but today he is driving on normal speed as ACP is seating next to him…..

ACP looks at Daya who is concentrating on driving….. A young Handsome dashing but softhearted CID officer who has no sympathy for criminal but have soft heart for his all co workers and seniors…

ACP knows that it's only Daya who is handling Abhijeet with concern care and love from last 2 year…. And he agrees that Daya did an impossible thing possible… He is trying hard to return Abhijeet's life in a shape…. Only with the help of Daya, He manages to convince head quarter to take Abhijeet back on the same position in CID Mumbai which belongs to him before that painful incidence…. Even Daya helps Abhijeet a lot to pass the tests taken by head quarter….. But what happened to them is the question ACP is facing from last two days….. There is something seriously wrong with both of them…. Daya not taking Abhijeet's call….. Even Abhijeet visited bureau yesterday…. But Daya manage to escape without meeting him….. ACP finally decided to interfere….. till today he was waiting to get the matter sorted with in both of them…. But now he can't wait for more damage….

ACP: Daya….. (A very low Voice comes out from ACP's mouth… but an alert CID officer besides him heard it clearly)

Daya: ji sir (He instantly replies to his senior)

ACP: Abhijeet kaisa hai ab (Daya can feel so many hopes worries and love in that voice)

Daya (a boyish grin appears on his face): sir woh think hai abhi….. doctors bhi kafi had tak positive hai unki mental condition ko leke….. kafi had tak normal life me wapas aa chuke hai… unnki maa ki mout ke baad toh tut hi chuke the bilkul… per abhi sambhal rahai hai…. per aaj bhi ghusse me thoda aapa kho dete hai or fir….

ACP (with a small smile): log tumhe bulate hai…

Daya smiles (He always has questioned in his mind that how his senior knows everything): sir aapko toh sab pata hai…

ACP (Give a smile to his sharp brain officer who understands even a small hint from his talk): haan Daya pata hai per tumhare muh se sunana chahta tha…..

Daya (Smiles): sir woh thik hai….. or dekhana yeh ghussa bhi bohot jalad kam ho jayega unka….

ACP (become serious): Daya mai janata hue ki tum ho ussaka khayal rakhane ke liye…. Per tumhe aapne uppar bhi dhyan dena chahiye…..

Daya (gets confused what ACP is mentioning): sir muse kya hua hai mai toh fit and fine hue…..

ACP (Smiles): Khud ki halat dekhi hai…. Ussase do-teen din se mile nahi ho…. Kue ki ussase naraj ho… per shayad saja use nahi tumhe hi mil rahi hai…..

Daya (Smile):sir akele pan ke dard ko musase acha kon jaan sakata hai….. hum ek hi rah ke do musafir hai sir….. or jab rasta ek hi hai toh ek dusare ke sath katana aasan ho jata hai na…. or rahi baat saja dene ki toh haan sir mai khud ko hi saja de raha hue….. aapni jimedari thik se na nibhaneki…..

Last line he said was merely a whisper…

ACP about to say something when his mobile ring… he listen to the caller and with tension says….

ACP in tension: Daya gadi Paneri Club lelo

Daya smell something fishy he unintentionally speeds up the car….. they reach there in 5 minutes….. ACP gets down as soon as possible…. Daya followed him in same rush…..

When they entered inside… and unusual seen waiting for them…..

Two Police constables are pushing Abhijeet on chair….. his forehead is bleeding… other constable trying to clean his wound….. but Abhijeet in anger pushing three of them…

Daya in no time move towards the Abhijeet and take charge in his hands….

Daya in orderly tone: chodiye unhe…

One constable: sir yeh bohot ghusse me hai kisi ko bhi chot pohocha sakte hai….. aap hat jayiye sir hum sambhal lenge…..

Daya in stern tone: maine kaha chodiye unhe…..

All constables did as Daya said….. Daya move ahead and Grab Abhijeet's wrist who is about to imbalance ….. he make him stand properly…..

Abhijeet look at Daya…. his angry red eyes meet with calm eyes….. his anger started moving aside… Daya make him seat on chair by pushing him slightly…. Take first aid box from constable….. Slowly clean his wound and bandaged it…..

Abhijeet did not move in that whole process….. Club manager, all visitors, Police constables and Police inspector all are looking at them like they are seeing something unbelievable…..

A man who is not listening to three constables are now seating like an obeyed child…. Not even moving a bit or protesting to person who is giving first aids to him…..

ACP after seeing Abhijeet is calm down… turn to Police Inspector

ACP inquired: kya hua tha yaha…

PI: pata nahi sir…..

ACP in anger: kya matalab hai tumhara

PI tries to explain himself to senior: sir around 30 minute pehele hum control room se khabar mili ki yaha iss club me kuch hatha payi hue hai…. hum patrolling pe the or issi area me the toh hum yaha turant pohoch gaye… yaha aake dekha toh…. Abhijeet sir kariban 5 logo ki jam ke pitayi kar rahai the….. humne bohot koshish ke baad unn logo ko innse chudaya or innhe shant karne ki koshish kar rahai the….. per humse yeh sambhal hi nahi rahai the…. Iss liye fir maine aapko call kiya….

ACP turns to club manager: kya hua tha yaha

CM: sir woh panch ladke chate hue badmash the…. Roj yaha aake humgama karte the….. aaj bhi wahi kiya or jab mere ek waiter ne unhe rokne ki koshish ki toh usse pitane lage….. jabhi inn sahab ne unnki achi khasi pitayi kardi….

ACP sternly: aap unn ladako ke khilaf report darj karwa do taki unhe kanoonan saja mil sake (he turn to PI) Hum Abhijeet ko leke ja rahai hai. I hope you don't have any objection….

PI: certainly not sir, inn ke khilaf koi shikayat hi nahi hai…. or waise bhi unn 5 ko itani bhi geheri chote nahi aayi hai…..

ACP look at Daya…. who understand….

Daya who is listening all the things silently turn towards Abhijeet and say: sir chaliye hum aapko ghar leke chalate hai….

Abhijeet in anger gets up from chair and started moving towards door with words: nahi mai khud chala jaunga….

ACP about to say something but before that Abhijeet move from there in speed…

ACP and Daya look at each other with disappointed node…..

They move out and see Abhijeet is standing near to Car… when he saw staring gaze of Daya and ACP he instantly says in angry tone….

Abhijeet: Darwaja toh kholo…..

Daya instantly move towards driving seat and unlock the backside door…. He has a cute smile on his face in whole process…..

After they settled inside the car….. ACP asked Abhijeet in curious tone…

ACP: tum waha kya kar rahai the Abhijeet

Abhijeet heisted a bit to answer: sir kuch nahi…. Bas….

Daya cut him in bit angry tone: Jab karne ki himmat rakhte hai toh bolne me kue hich kicha rahai hai aap…..

Abhijeet try to convince Daya: Daya meri baat toh suno…. Do din se samjane ki koshish kar raha hue or tum ho ki bas ghussa kiye ja rahai ho…..

ACP did not get the point of their discussion….. but feels that some misunderstanding created between them….. but he is surprised as role of Abhijeet and Daya was reverse….. today Daya is in anger and Abhijeet calmly trying to make him understand the situation… Its quite weird scene in last two years….. He is thinking all this car stops…

Daya in stern tone: Sir aap ka ghar aa gaya hai…. jayiye aap…

Abhijeet mange to ask in whisper tone: kya abhi bhi naraj ho…

Daya did not give any answer so Abhijeet move out with disappointed look… he move towards ACP sir door and give a paper inside his hand…. Daya did not notice it as he was looking other…. After Abhijeet move away from Car, journey started again towards ACP's house…

ACP asks in clear tone: hua kya hai tum dono me…

Daya shiver with sudden question…. Although he expected this question after his angry comment….. but not this much clear….. ACP notices the shivering of Daya but did not take back his words or gaze…..

Daya manage himself and reply: sir kuch nahi bas aaise hi….. kahi na kahi mai hi kam pad gaya joh Abhijeet sir ko ussaka sahara lene ki jarurat pad gayi hai…

He said in sad tone….. Unintentionally…

ACP narrows his eye: ussaka kiska…..

Daya realized he choose wrong words to reply… he stammer: sss…sir kkk kuch nahi aap chchch chaliye aap ka ghar aa gaya hai…..

ACP about to get down from car but stop and says in deep tone: Daya aaj Abhijeet ka janam din hai…. umeed karta hue ki aaj woh akela nahi hoga….. or nahi tum…. Kal tumhara weekly off hai so enjoy your day…..

Daya about to protest: sir per…

When ACP gives a deadly glance which shuts Daya's mouth and he lastly handover a paper to Daya….. and says

ACP: Daya ghuasse ke baad ki khamoshi hamesha relations spoil karti hai….. or baate relationship ko nayi majbuti deti hai….. aage tumari marji….. tum aaj ka din usse akele gujarne doge ya tumhare sath…..

ACP gets down from the car and Daya close the eyes for sometime…. After some peaceful movements he open his eyes and look at the watch…. Its 12.05 AM…. The he look at the paper…. Which is a Roshani bar and restaurant bill… contains two days back date…

He closed his eyes and remembers the incidence happened two days back…..

Daya as usual in bureau working with Sudhakar and Asha….. They are searching for the person's info in national Data base….. Based on his profile picture… its around 550 people similar to that profile they can easily guess that it's a job for some hours…..

When they are working on computers…. In between Daya takes out his phone and called someone

Daya in concern tone: kaha hai aap

Other side person: Gharpe call kiya hai toh ghar pe hi honga na…...

Daya slap on his head in mind where other person continues: tum aa rahai ho na….

Daya feels lots of hopes in that tone so he is feeling sad to answer the question…. he knows that person needs him… so he answer in one go: Abhijeet sir sorry per bureau me kam hai mai nahi aa paunga aaj….

Daya hears a deep sad sing from other end…..

Abhijeet is sad but he controls on his feelings: Daya itana bura mat feel karo… mai samajta hue…. tum aapna kam karo…

Daya try to cover up his sadness: Sir please aap kahana order kar dijiye or kha bhi lijiye… aap ko dawai bhi leni hai…. mai yaha se nikalne ke baad ek baar aa jaunga…..

Abhijeet manage to answer: Daya me kuch bana lunga gharper hi….

Daya instantly: nahi sir please aap aaisa nahi karenge….. abhi abhi bhukhar thik hua hai… weakness hai body mai….. chaliye aap order kijiye or khana kha lijiye ga…..

Abhijeet smiles: thik hai tum bhi kha lena….

Daya speaks unintentionally: or dawai

Abhijeet really irritate with this word: haan mere baap woh bhi kha lunga…..

Abhijeet cuts the call in same irritation…..

Daya smiles and then gets busy in his work… After around two hours Bureau land line ring….

Asha and Sudhakar was already left the place after checking their portion of data…. But Daya still busy with Data base… he move towards the landline and picks it up…..

Daya: helloooo….. C….

Before he declares that the person is called to CID Bureau the other person talks….

Caller: dekhiye aap joh bhi hai… aap jaldi se Roshani Bar and Restaurant ke samne aa jayiye yaha pe aapke pehechan ka koi sharab pike bohot jada hungama kar raha hai….. agar aap 15 minute me nahi aaye toh muse majburan police ko inform karna padega….

Daya manage to say: nahi mai aata hue abhi…

Opposite person cuts the call….. without waiting for Daya's reply…..

Daya immediately left the bureau….. He did not understand who the person is who got drunk and making nonsense outside the bar…

As he reaches there he found a man standing there and watching his watch continuously….. he move towards the person and introduced…..

Daya: ji mai Daya yaha se kisisne thodi der pehel call kiya tha… kisi drunk adamike bareme batane ke liye…..

Man in irritation: ohh toh aap uss sharabi ke dost hai…

Daya in anger: tamij se baat kijiye aap ek CID officer se baat kar rahai hai…..

Man shock to hear that: CID officer…. (he murmur) ussne CID ka number diya muse kamala hai…..

soon he realized that Daya is still looking at him with questioning eyes…

Man: Ohh…. hello sir mai iss hotel ka manager….. uss admine muse aapka number ditha….. Sahab ussane ander kafi jada sharab pi li thi…... or ab bahar hungama kar rahai hai… kisi ko pass anne nahi de raha..….. unse toh thik se chala bhi nahi ja raha hai…

Daya shocked to hear: kaha hai woh

Daya move to the spot with manager….. when he reach there he found Abhijeet drunk and talking non sense outside the bar…. He was seating on foot path… and not bugging to any one…..

First Daya did not able to believe on his own eyes but soon he manages himself and move towards Abhijeet…. He did not touch Abhijeet just forwarded his hand and said in commanding tone…..

Daya: sir uthiye uthie sir please….

That please does not show any sort of request…. It's a command…..

Abhijeet look at him blankly and then some recognition reflects in his eyes…. He grabs hand which is forwarded by Daya….. and stands with down head… like a good boy…. But still he is murmuring…..

Abhijeet: tum aa gaye….. kue aaye ho ab….

Abhijeet look at Daya with firry eyes…. Anger started burning inside him…. He pushes Daya lightly on his chest….

Abhijeet: jao jake karo aapni duty mai kon hue haan kon hue mai reh lunga mai akele….. nahi hai muse kisi ki jarurat jao…..

He punch Daya bit but due to alcohol effect he himself lost his balance and about to fall….. When Daya grab him….. and started dragging him towards The car…

Abhijeet protesting: tum chodo muse mai chala jaunga…..

Daya in strict tone: bas or ek shabd nahi…. chupchap baithye yaha.,…..

Daya make him seat at on passenger seat and drive towards his home…..

Abhijeet dowsed off in journey….. Daya lifts him and take him inside….. After placing him on bed, he removes his shoes and covers him….. in the whole process he is very much concern and angry…..

He never believes that any point of time Abhijeet will take support of alcohol…. But today what he saw… what he heard was beyond his imagination….. he is feeling guilty that he did not fulfill his part to support Abhijeet properly and only because of him Abhijeet started drinking…

In thoughts, he sleeps there on the coach for whole night….

In morning Abhijeet wakes up in the room… his head is paining like hell… he is trying to understand the scenario when Daya enters with black coffee in his hand…..

Daya in stern tone: yeh lijiye black coffee issase aap ka sir dard thik ho jayega….

Abhijeet look at him in confusion and asked: mai yaha…..

Daya in stern tone: haan nashe ki halat me mile aap muse….. yaha leke aaya aapko…. Aap itane kamjor honge yeh maine kabhi nahi socha tha

He left the room and soon he is about to leaves the house….

Where Abhijeet try to stop him in hurry: Daya dekho…..

Daya cuts him: dekh chukka hue mai…. Or aap rahi ye ussi ke sath…. Aap ko meri kya jarurat…..

Abhijeet very much confused with all…. What Daya just said….. Daya's overall anger…. And most important… how could he found Daya in drunken position…..

With the word Daya left the place….. From that movement he did not meet to Abhijeet…. He was not picking Abhijeet's phone…. Abhijeet tried a lot but no use….. yesterday Abhijeet visit bureau but Daya manage to escape from the place….

Daya comes to reality…. He once again looks at bill present in his hands….. This bill is saying something different….. Bill is containing only for dinner no alcohol…

Daya is thinking: agar Abhijeet sir ne waha sharab kharidi nahi toh pi kaise….. yeh kya chakkar hai…..

He instantly starts Car and rush towards Abhijeet's house…. He reach and almost runn towards door… and found Abhijeet seating outside the house…..

Daya move towards him and ask: aap ander nahi gaye abhi tak…

Abhijeet who was seating in head down position looks upward: ader bhi akela hue or bahar bhi….. toh ander jau ya na jau kya farak padata hai…..

Daya feels sadness in that voice so he says: ji bohot farak padata hai barish ka mousam hai….. aap do din pehele hi bukhar se thik hue hai….. wapas bimar pandana hai kya…..

Abhijeet look at him with sad expression asks: kisi ko farak padata hai mere thik ya bimar hones…

Daya instantly: muse… muse padata hai farak…..

Abhijeet smiles deeply and stands up: toh fir do din se milne kue nahi aaye pata hai kitana akela mehsus kar raha tha mai…. Mai milane aaya toh muh ferke chale gaye…..

Daya with low tone: aapne sharb pi thi na uss din mai nahi aaya toh….. kya aapki life mai meri jagah woh sharab le rahi hai…..

Abhijeet in irritation move away from Daya and then turn towards him: ofo Daya kab se samajane ki koshish kar raha hue tumhe per tum meri baat samaj hi nahi rahai ho…..

Daya look in to his eyes: kahi ye mai yahi hue…..

Abhijeet comes close to him still maintaining eye contact: Daya maine uss din sharab nahi pithi…. Mai itana kamjor nahi hue ki muse uss sharab ka sahara lena pade….

Daya asks: fir woh sharab…..

Abhijeet helplessly turn: pata nahi….. maine uss din club me kuch collage ke students ko data tha sharab pike bohot danga kar rahai the….. unnko datane ke chakkar me mere shirt pe dal gir gayi mai usse saf karke wapas aaya…. Fir maine dinner finish kiya.,,.,,, or dawai lene ke liye pani ke glass mese panni piya… muse laga hi ki pani ki test kuch ajeeb hai…. shayad unn ladko ne mere khane me or pani me sharab milayi hogi….. or sharab ki adat na honi ki wajah se thodi si sharab muse kuch jada hi chadh gayi….. me sach keh raha hue Daya musaper ayakin karo… Meri life me koi bhi tumhari jagah nahi le payega….. koi bhi nahi…..

He move towards Daya and takes Daya's hand in his hand

Daya nodded as yes….. both move inside and sleep peacefully that night… In the morning

Abhijeet move to guest room with two cups of tea in tray…

He moves close to bed and found Daya sleeping peacefully… Daya is sleeping like a child a pure smile is flashing on his lips…..

Abhijeet to himself: kitana shanti se so raha hai…. jagayu kya… nahi jaga deta hue…. bureau jane ke liye late ho jayega…..

He seats at the age of the bed and places his hand on Daya's forehead… Daya disturb in his sleep…. And slowly shifted his head on Abhijeet's lap…. Abhijeet stunt to see this….. but feels some sooth inside… he slowly ruff Daya;s hair… he also did not get why he did that….. but smile on Daya's lips gets broaden with his each move…

Daya murmur: sir muse na aaisa bohot acha lagata hai….. aap karte hai na or bhi jada…..

Abhijeet did not understand as he was doing it first time to Daya….. he stops his hand and Daya finch….

Daya: karte rahi yena aap

Abhijeet was engrossed in his thoughts when Daya open his eyes in irritation….. and realize the situation….. He was feeling sooth he feels that his sir Raghavendra was doing this to him….. He feels great sooth when Raghvendra use to do it…. He gets up in hurry which make Abhijeet comes out from his pool of thoughts…

Daya embarrassed: sir aap sorry woh pata hi nahi chala kitani der sota raha…

Abhijeet smiles and handover the cup of tea: koi bat nahi Daya….. lo chai piyo…..

Daya takes tea and says: sir aapne kue banayi mai bana deta

Abhijeet smiles and ask playfully: kue mai chai aachi nahi banata kya…..

Daya immediately: arre nahi nahi sir…. Aap toh world ki best cook hai…

Abhijeet laugh: jhuti tariff karna koi tumse sikhe…..

Daya try to makeup: nahi sir woh mai…

Abhijeet stops him after seeing him full red: bas bas aab fresh ho jao…. Bureau jana hai na…. ussase pehele aapne ghar bhi toh jaoge… ready hona hoga tumhe…..

Daya seats on bed comfortably: sir woh aaj mera weekly off hai….. so no bureau…..

Abhijeet feels bad: ohh pehel bolte mai jagata nahi tumhe… ek kam karo tum so jao or thodi der….. mai tab tak breakfast bana ta hue…

Daya immediacy gets up from bed: nahi sir aap nahi aaj mai banaunga breakfast fir hum lunch ke liye bahar change fir movie dekhenge…. Movie dekhte hue popcorns khayenge….. Fir bahar dinner karenge…. Kaisa hai aaj ka plan…..

Abhijeet smiles on childish plan made by a CID cop: bas khana hi khana hai pure plan me….. or yeh batao aaj kya special din hai joh hum yeh sab karenge…

Daya think for a while and says: hai kuch bohot hi special….. aap na bohot baate karte hai dekha late kar diya na muse….. chalo jao aap mai fresh hoke nashta bana deta hue…. tab tak aap bhi tayar ho jayiye…..

Abhijeet nodded helplessly….. he cannot deny to Daya as he is supper excited with whole plan….. and on his birthday Abhijeet did not want to spoil Daya's mood….. He move to his room…..

After free from breakfast its just 11 so they plant to take some rest…. Abhijeet move to his room as he was reading a book which he left inside his room…..

Daya is seating in lounge with news paper….. when landline phone rings….. Daya waits for Abhijeet who did not came so Daya picks up the call…

Caller: Abhijeet many happy returns of the day….

Daya smiles: arre sir aap…

ACP surprised tone: Daya… toh tum Abhijeet ke sath ho chalo achi baat hai… Abhijeet khush hoga na….

Daya smiles: haan sir…. Per maine ab tak maine unhe wish nahi kiya…. socha bahar khana khane jayenge toh waha wish karunga…

ACP smiles: acha acha waise ek gift hai Abhijeet ke liye…

Daya surprise: kya sir…..

ACP: Head quarter ne Abhijeet ko CID me wapas lene ka order pass kiya hai…. Abhi 5 minute pehele muse mila hai…

Daya supper happy and excited: sir sach me yeh toh bohot hi achi baat hai…..

ACP proudly: haan Daya woh toh hai….. akhir tumhari mehenat ka fal hai

Daya shyly: sir aapne sab se jada mehenat ki hai aap ne wishwas dikhaya issi liye yeh sab hua hau… or muse yakin hai aapne personal guarantee di hogi…..

ACP stops the discussion as he feels it's going on wrong way: Daya woh sab chodo Abhijeet ko leke jadi yaha aa jao…..

Daya think and say with low voice: sir ek shart per…

ACP shock: Daya….

Daya pleaded: please sir

ACP gives up: acha bolo

Daya happily: sir aap aaj sirf Abhijeet sir ko letter doge woh kal se duty join karenge… mai khud leke aaunga unhe…..

ACP thinks: hmmmm chalo thik hai… man li tumhari baat

Daya supper happy now: thank you thank you sir…. Thank you much sir…..

ACP: chalo ab aa jao jaldi se…..

Abhijeet comes out from the room with book in his hands…

Abhijeet asks: kiska phone tha…..

Daya trying hard to hide his happiness: ACP sir ka….

Abhijeet feels that Daya have to move to bureau so bit sad: kya hua tumhe jana hai toh jao ham kabhi baad me chale jayenge…..

Daya immediately reply: nahi nahi sir hume jana hai or woh bhi abhi…..

Abhijeet try to stop Daya who was pulling him: arre Daya per….

Daya leaves his hand and says with most innocent look: please sir

Abhijeet in helpless way: acha ruko mai change karta hue abhi…

Daya: nahi aaise hi chalo…. Jaldi se

Before Abhijeet could react…. Daya grab his hand….. Then move to table where he kept his personal.… grab it and finally they are out…. Daya almost push Abhijeet on passenger seat and he himself move to driving seat…..

Where he sense what he just did…. He really embarrassed on his act…. So slowly move to driving seat and sat there silently…..

Abhijeet sense the embarrassment: kya hua chalana nahi hai….

Daya in low tone: sorry

Abhijeet react in surprise way: aain

Daya continue his low tone: woh abhi aapko…

Abhijeet stops him with smile: koi baat nahi chalo thik hai hota hai aaisa excitement me…

Daya drown the quails and they finally reach to Destination…. No not bureau but Daya's house….

Abhijeet look at Daya confusingly…..

Daya slowly: woh change karna hai kalse yahi kapade pehene hai na…..

Abhijeet murmur: ajeeb pagal hai muse change nahi karne diya or ab khud ko change karna hai… jao jaldi aana…..

Daya demand: aap bhi chahiye na

Abhijeet: aain

Daya pleaded: please

Abhijeet gets down: chalo issase pehele ki hath pakadke khich ke leke chalo mai khud hi chalta hue…

Daya in childish tone: maine sorry bola tha…..

Abhijeet smiles: haan haan pata hai chalo abhi

Both enter in to house and Daya went to his room and come back with a parcel… yeh aapke liye

Abhijeet takes it: yeh kya hai

Daya turns and said with close eyes: sir woh aapke liye naye kapade hai

Abhijeet bit in anger: Daya per yeh kue

Daya turn to him: woh muse pata hai aapko yeh sab nahi pasand per mai jab shopping ko gaya tha na tab maine yeh dekha or muse laga jab aap first time bureau jaoge na tab aap ko yahi pehen kea an chahiye….

Abhijeet in surprised ask: per mai burau kue

Daya try to convince: please aap sawal mat puchiye aapke sare sawalo ke jawab milenge abhi please isse pehen lijiye,.,,,, mai bhi ready ho jata hu….. warana ACP sir datenge late ho gaye iss liye….

Abhijeet try to ask: per

Data with convincing smile: please

Abhijeet in irritation: yeh smile dikha dikha ke tum na aapni man mani karwate ho Daya

Daya hide his smile: sorry sir

Abhijeet nodded in disappointment and move to change…..

After half an hour they reach to bureau… Abhijeet was bit heisted when ACP sir welcome him

ACP: welcome Abhijeet welcome….. waise blue colour tumhe bohot suet kar raha hai…. Daya ka favorite colour hai yeh….. kue Daya…

Daya smile sheepishly….

Abhijeet smile to look Daya like this: ussine gift kiya hai…. toh ussiki pasand ka hi hoga na

ACP: arre Daya gift samne wale ki pasand dhyan me rakhake diya jata hai

Daya lower his head: sorry sir woh kisi ko diya nahi tha gift pehele toh pata hi nahi tha

ACP smiles: koi baat nahi ab toh haina tumhare pass koi jisse hak se gift de sakte ho

ACP gives meaning full glance to Abhijeet who just smile in return….

Abhijeet aks: sir aapne bulauya tha

ACP hand over a letter: haan yeh dena tha….

Abhijeet takes the letter in hand and read it…..

He give disbileave look to ACP and theb Daya….. he almost lost all hopes that he will join CID again that to on same post Snr Inspector CID Mumbai

He look at ACP who hand over him his batch and gun….. and take it and cares it with passion…..

ACP shook hand with Abhijeet and

ACP: welcome back snr inspector Abhijeet….. let me introduce to you with my team

ACP introduced him with Asha Sudhakar Freddy and finally they are infront of Daya

ACP: Abhijeet yeh hai humare honhar sab inspector Daya... bohot hi tej hai...

Abhijeet with smile: or jidi bhi ...

All laugh and Daya embarrass...

Daya shakes hand with Abhijeet: welcome back sir

Abhijeet accepts his welcome with smile: thank you Daya… aaj tumhari wajah se muse meri pehechan wapas mili hai thank you so much...

Daya nodded as no: sir yeh aap kya keh rahai hai…. yeh sab toh ACP sirne kiya hai

ACP denies: nahi abhijeet issme kafi jada bada role Daya ne nibhaya hai….. or issine tumhe yeh tunara birthday gift diya hai…. Happy birthday Snr Inspector Abhijeet

Daya says with smile: happy birthday sir...

All wish Happy birthday to Abhijeet

And DUO move out from bureau they enjoyed whole day as per Daya's plan... and finally reach to Abhijeet's home at 10 pm

Abhijeet was supper happy… he is taking more and more information about current working style... current cases... members of bureau and so on... finally at 11 pm Daya gets up...

Daya: sir ab mai chata hue….

Abhijeet stands up and just hug Daya silently...

And Daya unintentionally say: happy birthday boss….

Nor Daya not Abhijeet have any thing to say….. or say explain about what they did just now….. so Daya left the house woth words

Daya: sir kal subah aap ko lene aa jaunga ready rahiyega

Abhijeet shut the door and look himself in mirror

Snr inspector ABHIJEET is back... his dignity... his identity is back... Most precious gift received from two beloved persons in his life….. Sub Inspector Daya and ACP Pradyuman…..

Happy Birthday Aditya sir...


End file.
